istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 279
*Distillery added in New Trismus town 45985 14678, needed by Outfitter quests. *Master Fabric Backpack Pouch formula has been created. This will allow you to create Steelsilk Backpack Pouch (uncolored). The formula can be purchased from Bragha, the Outfitter trainer in Aughundell. *Techniques Craft: Scalecraft and Craft: Dragon Crafter’s boons are no longer stackable (will not allow a dragon scale to be created with both techs any more). *Crystallized Golem now respawns every 10-20 minutes instead of every 2-3 minutes. *Ish’kuk Warrior Club Splinter renamed to Ish'kuk Warrior's Club Splinter. Ish’kuk Warrior Jawbone renamed to Ish'kuk Warrior's Jawbone. *Quest: Earn Title: Antidote Expert - typo in quest log “Antidote Maker” to “Antidote Expert”. *Fangs of Fury crystal will now correctly affect recycle delay on attack abilities. *Primal Rage crystal now correctly shows 5% chance in tooltip (the crystal wasn’t broke, just didn’t display the tooltip correctly). *Small patch of Blighted Cedar trees added in Sslanis Basin, 203/221 area. *Fixed typos in quest Rare Foods: Snap Dragon *Jirakis Community Stoneworking Shelter added 226/283, near Obsidian outside of Dralk. *Silver Whistle and Elm Reed formula price changed from 300c to 250c at Chiconis/Dalimond Town Marshalls. *Blighted Ironsilk now spawns near Dwarven Barrows Clothworking Center.. *Typos fixed in quest Spring Festival Riddle: The Blacksmith and the Emperor. *Scorpions and Spiders can now use Ingenuity to harvest venom in addition to Intuition skill. *Vargas the Bold now sells (3) Epic Travel Scroll boxes. Each box contains multiple scrolls (one of each) to various locations and costs 1 Epic token per box. **Box 1: ***Tower of Sorcery ***Tower of Healing ***Tower of Clerics ***Tower of Mages ***Tower of Wizard ***Tower of Spirits **Box 2: ***Draak ***Myloc Colony (Dralknok’s Doom) ***Council Chamber ***Dusk Tower (Eastern Deadlands/Barrier Vale) **Box 3: ***Satyr Islands: Alged ***Satyr Islands: Corvus ***Satyr Islands: Dahibi ***Satyr Islands: Elnath *Quest: Go Bag Giant Loricatus Beetles are now turned in to the same NPC’s that give quest (Dalimond/Chiconis) trophy hunter, instead of Kion/Sslanis trophy hunter. *Lessen Focus and Lessen Power spells require Blight skill to scribe, instead of Mind skill. *Maple trees and Bright residue now spawns near the Falathien Logging Camp / Essence Circle. *Quest: ARoP03 - Scale of Ancients - Speak to Vladtmordt: Should you accidentally delete this quest, you will now be able to speak to Vladtmordt and re-aquire the quest (instead of contacting support). Quest is automatically given towards end of ARoP02, the previous quest. *Yew Construction Braces, when applied to a community building (Ore Refinery (Tier 5)) now correctly shows appropriate values, instead of zeros. You’ll also gain crafting experience when applying this material (if you meet requirements). *Defiled Primalist (Blight Anchor’s Ghost Dragons) has missing head and wings re-applied to the mob, they will now appear correctly. *Christmas presents from Cashiers on New Koraelia Isle now has a chance to create new items - Red and White Wine bottles (Consuming produces red or green glowing effects). You can drink both red and white wine to “mix” the effects. Also has a chance to drop a ‘collectible’ bottle called “A bottle of Dwarven Brandy”. *Chompa, the named Greater Ulmus beetle now only spawns in one location, instead of three possible locations. *Very small amounts of Radiant essence residue now can spawn with the wisps, near the T6 Eastern Deadlands Essence Circle. *The Wolf’s Bane crystal has been adjusted from 5% chance to 25% chance to proc, when using Special Attacks (ability attacks). Description updated to make it more clear that this only activates while using special attacks, not normal melee attacks. *Constraint keywords fixed on Calimir’s Hide Grip. Completed quests, required for you to use the tech kit, were backwards (Rangers and Non-Ranger version). You will now be able to apply the tech kit to a weapon when you have the appropriate quest completed. *Crippled effects (I-VII) for Gold Rage (I-VII) has the min and max Primal Resistance values corrected and no longer reversed. *Primal Mastery IX: Trophies of the Isles - Text updated to no longer refer to Gnawer being on Island of Ice. *Epic Spell Technique: Mental Bane now requires Spellcraft skill instead of Alchemy. However, some of the required components will still require Alchemy to craft. *Lesser and Greater (not Delgarath) Anchors: Corrupted Voidsinger/Voidcaster will no longer spawn Void Horrors nor incorrectly spawn additional spawns on their own. This should eliminate the possibility of more than 15 mobs at any given time.